


princely attire

by mikronicos



Series: savoring the first and last taste of freedom (the truth can often be bittersweet) [1]
Category: Inspired By Barbie as The Princess And The Pauper (2004(, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actual Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Dressing As Roman For Halloween Just Thought Y'all Should Know, I'm ace but can write smut/tense scenes like it's nothing lmao, I'm so tired, M/M, Romance, The Princess and the Pauper AU, Virgil is a seamperson, based off an animatic, flirty teasing boyfriends, time to yeet away and give you the gay, what is it with me and peaceful sewing scenes until they get interrupted by the louder SO?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Roman interrupts Virgil sewing a special cloak for him.





	princely attire

**Author's Note:**

> This will absolutely be the only thing I think about for five months. Y'all bitches best believe that this nb is getting into the Regional Arts Program for Digital Media!!!! Inspired by this animatic: https://youtu.be/tOnoeY_poF8

Virgil sat hunched over a cloak pattern in the flickering light of a beaten-up oil lamp. His charcoal traced fluidly along the parchment, a purpose in every stroke. Next to the chart lay a satiny red fabric that shone softly in the dim light. A small glass jar of pins and another with gold buttons sat neatly on a small shelf. Gold cord lay coiled, brushing up against his hand with each stroke of his charcoal. 

He lay the fabric softly down on top of his wooden workbench, smoothing it gently and putting several pins in his mouth. His tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration as he lined up the thin pattern with the fabric. 

He pushed the fabric gently with his thumb and pinched a pin between his thumb and forefinger, carefully lining it in place. His hand shook as he set the first pin delicately in place. Almost there...

"Fuck!" He yelled as he pricked his finger, putting it in his mouth and turning indignantly at the culprit of his injury.

Prince Roman II lay sprawled on the hewn stone floor of the back room in his small clothing shop. 

Virgil huffed, stalking to his small medicine shelf and picking up a medical cloth, wrapping and cinching it with a stormy look in his eyes. Blood spotted the white bandage quickly.

Roman heaved himself up, sitting on the end of his workbench with his legs kicking back and forth. He hummed quietly as Virgil re-entered the open area.

Virgil sat back down to his work. "Sorry," Roman said quietly, smiling amusedly. Virgil flicked his thigh in annoyance, placing pins more quickly now that the first was done and lined up.

Roman pouted. "Aren't you going to forgive your significant other?"

"More like significant annoyance."

Roman mock gasped. "Why, I never! To be treated so lowly as one of my standing is simply un-acc-eptable!" He punctuated each syllable with a dramatic pose.

Of course, there was a time when those snide comments were real and the only looks they traded were glares. But they had grown from their pre-teen years and now Roman stood on the rocky precipice of being the first in line to inherit the throne from his sickly father. 

Virgil was often his only comfort from his distant, self-centered stepmother and vile, disgusting stepbrother, Remus.

Virgil looked up at him, smirking. "Well, I suppose you're just gonna have to deal with it, your highness."

"And how shall we ever do that?" Roman leaned closer to his face, grinning.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"


End file.
